Não Mais Um Anjo
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Apenas Dean o fazia sentir-se humano.'


**Não Mais Um Anjo**

_Eu quero vê-lo. – sussurrou para si. – Eu preciso vê-lo. – o desespero em sua voz era palpável e ecoou pelo vale abandonado em que ele estava.

Castiel sabia que era tarde demais para voltar e dizer que 'sentia muito'.

Parecia irônico, mas de fato alguma coisa dentro dele lhe dizia que não conseguiria nada se fosse atrás de Dean, porque para o caçador, Castiel o tinha traído no momento em que fez aquele acordo com o Crowley.

Fechou os olhos sentindo o vento forte sacudir o sobretudo bege que sempre usava, sentia o coração apertar cada vez que se lembrava do medo que viu nos olhos verdes, aquelas lembranças o dilaceravam como nenhuma arma podia fazer.

_Eu não queria o seu medo, Dean. – disse para o vazio.

Olhou pra cima, mas não tinha mais ninguém lá para quem pudesse orar afinal ele era Deus agora. Naquela noite em especial nenhuma estrela brilhava e a lua não parecia mais tão encantadora como um dia foi, quando Castiel ainda tinha um motivo para admirá-la.

Desejou voltar no tempo.

Desejou encontrar a si mesmo, o de antes, aquele que costumava ser, e então veria o que tinha feito de errado, o que tinha acontecido para perder a fé em si mesmo e em seus irmãos.

Desejou um amigo com quem pudesse falar, mas não tinha ninguém.

Tinha matado Balthazar, ferido Sam e machucado Dean de forma irreparável. Não podia simplesmente aparecer para ele e dizer que precisava falar. Chegou à conclusão de que Deus era só.

Mais uma vez a maldita ironia!

O céu, a terra, a água, o ar, o mundo, tudo. Tudo era seu, mas se sentia oco, vazio. Sentia que não tinha nada.

_Eu não tenho nada, eu não tenho Dean.

Lembrou do inferno, de quantos demônios destruiu para chegar até o escolhido. Se fechasse os olhos podia sentir o calor, o odor forte de enxofre e pele necrosada, tudo lá era ruim e conseguiu achar o caçador porque a sua alma ainda brilhava no meio de todo aquele fogo e sangue.

Mas aquilo tudo não importava mais.

Olhou para as próprias mãos, os dedos formigando e ele ainda podia sentir a maciez da pele sardenta do loiro, mas então a lembrança dos olhos verdes arregalados de medo aparecia em sua mente e Castiel podia sentir a dor da alma dele ao ser destruída, para logo se refazer, a tortura começando novamente. Abriu os olhos rapidamente ainda escutando os gritos desesperados de ajuda ecoar em sua cabeça.

Estava em frente à casa de Bobby, ela estava manchada em vermelho, os escritos que ele sabia, eram para tentar mantê-lo afastado de todos ali. Riu sem achar graça e o coração pesou no corpo.

Mesmo os símbolos estando errados, ele não entrou. Iria respeitar o desejo de Dean, porque ele sempre soube que um passo em direção ao Purgatório equivalia a três passos de distancia do loiro.

_Mas que opção ele tinha?_

Não podia deixar o mundo nas mãos de Raphael, não podia ficar de braços cruzados vendo o irmão trazer Miguel e Lúcifer da jaula, não podia simplesmente ver o fim do mundo, o fim de tudo, o fim de Dean.

Era uma escolha dolorosa.

Deixar Raphael tomar o controle e ver Dean morrer, ou se juntar ao Crowley e perder Dean para sempre. Questionara-se se tinha feito a escolha certa, e sim, ele tinha feito, porque ter Dean o odiando pelo resto da vida era melhor que nunca mais poder vê-lo.

Era o que Castiel achava.

Foi até a janela e podia vê-los discutindo uma forma de matá-lo. Sentiu os olhos arderem, mas não deixou nenhuma lágrima cair. Anjos não choram, Deus não chora.

Dean queria matá-lo, talvez fosse o modo mais perfeito de morrer, pelas mãos de Dean, o homem que amava.

Ficou ali, observando, atento a todos os detalhes. Viu todos cederem ao cansaço, permaneceu olhando. Permitiu-se aproximar e agachar-se ao lado do sofá que o loiro dormia.

Escutou a respiração pesada de Dean ficar calma e a expressão de seu rosto suavizar, toda a agitação do pesadelo deixou o corpo do Winchester mais velho. Perguntou-se se Dean podia senti-lo, perguntou-se se o loiro ainda sentia alguma paz com sua presença.

Fechou os olhos suspirando.

_Perdão. – ouviu a voz sair de sua boca sem permissão. – Por favor, me perdoe.

_Cas?

Abriu os olhos encontraram as íris verdes lhe encarando, um arrepio cortou-lhe a espinha e de repente ele sentiu-se perdido, sem saber o que fazer ou falar, sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo ali.

_Oi, Dean. – disse sem se importar com os olhos arregalados do outro.

_Cas? Mas os sigilos... – parecia assustado. – O Bobby...

_Estão errados. – respondeu a pergunta que o outro não tinha completado.

Castiel sentia os pêlos da nuca se arrepiar, mas não desviou os olhos nem por um momento.

_Está querendo se afastar de mim, não é, Dean?

_Não, eu não. – disse encarando os olhos azuis, tão tristes. – Foi você.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça para o lado e Dean sorriu triste, por um momento pensou se poderia salvá-lo, mas ele sabia que não. Castiel, seu anjo, não queria ser salvo.

_Você me afastou, Castiel. – disse por fim.

Inconscientemente suas mãos pousaram no rosto do novo Deus, e ele sentiu o corpo estremecer.

_Não, eu não Dean. – a voz carregada de tristeza. – Eu pensava em você o tempo todo. – fez uma pausa. – Eu ainda penso em você o tempo todo.

A luz do corredor se acendeu e Dean olhou na direção em que Sam vinha com um copo de café fumegante na mão. Virou-se de novo na direção do _ex_-anjo, mas ele tinha sumido.

Castiel voltou na noite seguinte, e na outra noite, e na outra, mas agora não entrava.

_Encontraram o livro certo, dessa vez. – suspirou e mesmo não podendo entrar, permaneceu ali, cuidando, protegendo.

Dean saiu da casa de madrugada, Castiel deu uma última olhada na casa, todos estavam dormindo, e só então ele seguiu o loiro. Dean andava cabisbaixo pelo quintal, entrava por entre os carros destruídos em um caminho cheio de ziguezagues, se afastando cada vez mais da casa.

Parou de repente colocando a garrafa de cerveja no chão.

Castiel sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, quis pegá-lo no colo e pedir perdão por estar fazendo com que ele sofresse tanto.

Ouvia o coração do loiro bater descompassado e sabia que não demoraria para os soluços do choro sacudirem o corpo dele. Dean chorou, gritou e esmurrou o ar, chamou por Castiel, gritou-lhe o nome e berrou insultos ao _ex_- anjo, mas Castiel não apareceu para ele, ficou o tempo todo ao sei lado, mas não se fez visível.

_Sabe o que mais me assusta nisso tudo, Cas? – a voz dele era calma, em um sussurro muito baixo.

Levantou a cabeça olhando na direção do moreno e o outro se perguntou se Dean podia vê-lo.

_É que... Eu sinto... Você. – pausou. – Eu sinto você o tempo todo, eu sinto o que você sente, eu sinto o que você faz. E eu sei que você também não gosta de quem você se transformou.

O novo Deus não desviava o olhar do outro, nada no mundo conseguiria roubar sua atenção naquele momento.

_Eu estou sentindo você agora, Castiel. – disse com a voz firme. – Você me seguiu até aqui desde a casa de Bobby, você fica olhando da janela. – Castiel tinha os olhos arregalados, encarando o loiro a sua frente. – Por que você nunca entra? Por que você nunca vem ficar comigo?

Dean soluçou forte, dessa vez ele parecia querer uma resposta.

_Bobby achou o livro certo. – respondeu.

Dean continuava lhe encarando da mesma forma, como se o fato dele aparecer do nada já estivesse sendo esperado, o choro ia cessando aos poucos, mas nunca totalmente.

_Eu estou indo embora agora, Dean. – os olhos do loiro arregalaram-se, enxergando parcialmente o _ex_-anjo por causa das lágrimas. – Eu prometo, eu nunca mais vou aparecer pra você, eu nunca mais vou entrar na sua vida, eu não vou mais te atrapalhar.

E se foi, antes mesmo de ouvir Dean implorando pra que ele ficasse. O Winchester ajoelhou-se ao lado da garrafa quase vazia, os soluços voltando à medida que o choro se intensificava. Morreria agora, porque Castiel nunca mais voltaria.

Demorou alguns dias para que Castiel ouvisse a voz de um dos Wnchester's.

_Ei, Castiel... – a voz não era de Dean, mas mesmo assim o novo Deus inclinou seus ouvidos, esperando escutar palavras que não o destruíssem. – Talvez isso não dê em nada. Olha... Eu não sei se você se importa de alguma forma, mas... – talvez Sam não soubesse, mas sim Castiel ainda se importava demais, mesmo depois de Dean e os outros dois caçadores chamarem a morte para dar um jeito nele. – Eu ainda acho que você é um de nós, bem no fundo.

Castiel suspirou, ele queria ser, ele queria ter forças para admitir que precisava dos irmãos e daquele velho turrão. Ele queria ter coragem o suficiente para dizer a Dean que precisava dele, mesmo depois de tudo, mesmo depois de todos os erros.

_Quer dizer, bem, bem, bem no fundo mesmo, mas – ele ouvia atentamente o moreno continuar a falar, sozinho no meio do quintal. – Olha temos até o amanhecer para deter isso. Deixe-nos ajudar. – fez uma pausa. – Por favor.

Ele sabia que precisava de ajuda, o corpo quebradiço de Jimmy Novak não estava mais agüentando conter as almas dentro de si. Tinha feito uma promessa a Dean, não podia quebrá-la, mas sentia o corpo de Jimmy rachar-se e temeu, temeu não ser capaz de conseguir sozinho.

Ele não era Deus, nunca foi e cada vez mais a voz de Sam fazia sentido em sua mente.

_Sam. – apareceu para eles, escorando-se no batente da porta. – Eu preciso de ajuda.

Ver o olhar de Dean foi como ser golpeado por milhares de facas afiadas, desejou morrer para nunca mais ver o quanto tinha desapontado o loiro. Sam olhava de um para outro, sentia-se um invasor e deixou a sala depois que o irmão olhou pra ele, dando um sinal claro de que precisava conversar com Castiel.

_Eu sei que eu prometi Dean, mas...

_Cala a boca! – disse antes de levantar e jogar-se nos braços ensangüentados do outro. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – disse enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelos fios de cabelo preto. – Vai dar tudo certo, Cas. A gente vai conseguir mandar essas coisas de volta, e então eu, você e o Sam vamos cair na estrada, ta? – disse o coração angustiado. – A gente vai ser uma família, eu prometo.

Castiel sorriu e se deixou ficar ali, sentindo Dean por perto, o medo pareceu ceder em frente à segurança que o outro passava, embora o _ex_-anjo estivesse mais do que certo de como seria seu fim.

Esperava pacientemente enquanto Dean desenhava o símbolo na parede, sentia que cada vez mais se aproximava da morte, mas é claro que não diria nada.

Bobby repassava as palavras em latim ao de Sam, foi quando Dean agachou-se a sua frente passando os dedos delicadamente em sua face destruída.

_Você está bem?

_Estou. – respondeu. – Eu só quero que você saiba Dean, que eu...

_Shh. – fez colocando dedo na boca do moreno. – Você não vai morrer Cas, eu não vou deixar.

_Eu vou sim, Dean. – disse olhando fundo nos olhos do outro. – Eu só quero que você saiba que se eu tivesse forte o bastante eu ajudaria o Sam.

_Eu sei, Cas, eu sei.

_Eu te amo, Dean, e eu só queria poder me redimir com você. – disse enquanto sentia o outro lhe segurar a mão.

_Você não tem nada que se redimir, não tem nada para eu perdoar também. – disse. – Você fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance e agora, mais do que nunca, está provando que continua sendo o Cas, o meu Cas.

Castiel ia responder, mas então a voz cansada de Bobby Singer ecoou.

_Já esta na hora.

_Obrigado. – disse Castiel levantando-se.

Sentiu o coração ser esmagado pela caixa torácica, mas continuou. Encarou o símbolo a sua frente, tão perfeitamente desenhado. Olhou uma vez mais para Dean, tentando guardar dentro de si a imagem dele.

A voz de Bobby começou a recitar o feitiço e em pouco tempo ele sentia-se sendo destruído, como se pequenos pedaços de sua pele, e de seu corpo estivessem sendo arrancados. Abriu os braços entregando-se, estava fazendo aquilo por Dean, porque não aceitava o fato de tê-lo machucado tanto, mesmo suas intenções sendo boas.

_Cas... – a voz do caçador ecoou enquanto o outro inclinou a cabeça para trás a fim de ouvi-lo melhor. – Eu te amo.

Castiel sorriu, logo entrando em uma completa escuridão. Passou algum tempo até que pudesse ouvir de longe a voz de Dean, mas ainda tinha algo dentro de si, como se nem todas as almas tivessem saído, seja lá o que fossem o chamavam pelo nome e pediam para tomar o controle.

Não deixaria. Nunca.

Abriu os olhos encarando a face surpresa e feliz do caçador mais novo.

_Cas... – ele parecia não ter palavras. – Você está vivo!

Tudo o que o anjo fez foi falar para que eles corressem, suas entranhas remexendo-se querendo deixar o que quer que fosse, sair. Castiel queria salvar Dean, Castiel não queria mais fazê-lo sofrer.

Saiu de lá, sendo seguidos pelos dois caçadores.

Ainda estava no controle de seu corpo quando caminhou em direção a morte, sentia a água invadir suas roupas, pesando. Molhava seu corpo e o puxava para baixo, para a profundeza escura e fria da represa. Não seria um final tão ruim, morreria para salvar quem amava, e por Deus, não se sentia arrependido disso, porque Dean era importante.

Viu seus pensamentos cessarem e sentiu a água entrar em seus pulmões. Era isso, estava morto.

'_Eu morri?'_

Sua voz pairava ecoando no completo nada. Ouviu um barulho de água, sentiu-se afundar, nada mais que isso, e de repente a água começou a lhe sufocar, o ar faltava e então Castiel abriu os olhos.

Alcançou a superfície e o ar encheu seus pulmões, sentia-se como se estivesse nascendo, deixou-se ficar ali na margem da represa por um tempo, um nome ecoando em sua mente a todo instante.

_Dean... – sussurrou para o vento.

_Castiel... Castiel... – uma voz calma chamou sua atenção e ele sentou-se olhando ao redor, os sentidos em alerta máximo.

_Quem é? – perguntou, a voz soando firme embora estivesse com a respiração alterada.

_Deite, meu anjo Castiel, feche seus olhos e me deixe falar com você... – pediu e Castiel obedeceu, encostando a cabeça na terra úmida. – Você foi um ótimo guardião, embora tenha tropeçado em algumas partes da missão, você nunca m desaponta Castiel, meu anjo mais humano. – e riu feliz, fazendo o anjo sentir-se abraçado pela risada gostosa. – Você se sacrificou por quem amava, pode ser comparado com o ato de meu filho, mesmo que você não estivesse pensando na humanidade não é mesmo? – a voz suspirou. – Não se preocupe com as bestas, elas estão onde não deveriam ter saído. – Castiel sentiu-se envergonhado, mas não havia acusação na voz bondosa. – Eu estou te dando uma nova chance, você nunca mais será o Castiel, seu lugar não é mais no céu, afinal anjos não tem alma, mas você... Você conseguiu uma, meu filho. Adeus, Castiel.

Castiel sentiu a presença desaparecer por completo, e então um incomodo em suas costas. Virou-se de bruços, as costas pareciam estar sendo rasgadas, mas depois da dor sentia-se mais leve, como se tivessem tirado algo que não lhe faria falta.

Levantou-se, estava nu. Procurou algum pano para cobrir-se, e apareceu ao seu lado, como se fosse mágica, uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca. Vestiu-se e andou descalço até a saída, sabia aonde iria, sabia onde tinha que ir.

'_Dean. '_ Escutou ecoar em sua mente e sorriu. Caminhou pela estrada de terra. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo levou até que pudesse ver a casa de Bobby aparecer, sentia o corpo cansado e estranhou quando percebeu que tudo queria era tomar um pouco de água, comer um pão e dormir.

Sentia-se diferente, era como se tivesse se tornado... Humano. Sorriu achando que não fazia o menor sentido, até que a voz calma ecoou em sua mente novamente.

'_Eu estou te dando uma nova chance, você nunca mais será o Castiel... '_

O _ex_-anjo sorriu, tudo fazendo sentido em sua mente. Bateu na porta e quando Dean apareceu com os grandes olhos verdes marejados, Castiel sorriu para ele.

_Oi, Dean.

O loiro sorriu, os dentes brancos aparecendo à medida que o sorriso aumentava.

_Oi, Cas. – respondeu antes de abraçá-lo forte. – Você nunca mais vai ir embora. – sussurrou, apertando mais o moreno em seus braços.

_Não, Dean. Eu não vou. – enfiou o nariz na curva do pescoço do caçador e deu uma fungada. – Eu nunca mais vou me afastar de você, por que você é a minha alma. – disse e sentiu Dean sorrir perto de seu ouvido.

_Vem, vamos entrar. – convidou o loiro entrelaçando sua mão com a dele depois de dar um beijo demorado em seus lábios. – Bobby e Sammy estão esperando.

Castiel sorriu enquanto o seguia para dentro, finalmente entendendo o que Deus lhe dissera. Dean era sua vida, sua alma. Embora Castiel nunca pudesse se tornar completamente humano, o loiro o fazia sentir-se assim, Dean compartilhava sua alma com o anjo, e isso era o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir um deles.

**FIM.**


End file.
